


Ropes

by tjmystic



Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has an odd attraction to one of Mr. Gold's bracelets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

Ropes  
Birthday Fic #4

Rating: It’s PG *sarcasm* Seriously, guys, how could this fic be rated anything under NC-17? C:

For NothingEverLost: Rum teases Belle with his bracelet

Author’s Note: Hope you enjoy it, Lost! If for any reason it fails to meet your expectations, though, I’ll happily write you another ;) 

 

 

In retrospect, she should’ve known he’d find out about her dirty little secret. 

Well, “dirty” and “little” were certainly accurate, but maybe it was never much of a “secret”. She openly stared at it when he made his wild gestures, licked her lips whenever it deigned to touch her skin, caressed it when she fell asleep in his arms. Lord knew why – Belle had never found herself erotically interested in a piece of jewelry before. Nonetheless, something about Rum’s metal chain made her knees buckle and her throat clench up. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her when Rumple confronted her about her little addiction.

“Belle, could I… could I speak to you? It’s somewhat important.”

She stopped at the coat-hanger in his hall. Rumplestiltskin hadn’t given her a reason to doubt him again since she’d regained her memories and moved back in, but old suspicions were hard to throw away. 

“Sure,” she called back calmer than she felt. ”Where are you?”

“The bedroom.”

Belle allowed herself to relax a bit - if he was in the bedroom, it definitely wasn’t about bad magic. He’d drafted a deal that he himself had to sign which promised he’d keep the stuff away from the place they made love. In an effort to ensure a lack of loopholes, though, he also made it impossible to so much as talk about dark magic in their room.

Still, she couldn’t help but be set on edge by the nervous tone of his voice. Knowing him, it was most likely bad memories or fear that he’d somehow disappointed her. And those, at least, were easy enough to relieve, the former by holding him close and the latter by constant reassurance.

She peeked her head around the corner of the door frame, giving her self a two-second head start to figure out what was wrong. To the best of her knowledge, though, he didn’t seem sad or upset at all. Brow wrinkled, she stepped into sight and waved to catch his attention.

“Hey,” he smiled, spreading his arms so she could sit on his lap. She shook her head indulgently - they’d been together for months but he still couldn’t greet her in more than one syllable - and did as he bade.

“Why so nervous?” she asked carefully, nuzzling her forehead into his cheek. 

She expected him to say something, anything, but he sat still as a statue in her arms, eyes focused coolly on the floor. If it weren’t for the twitching of his arm, she might’ve guessed he was paralyzed. As it was, though, every time he shook his wrist, the silver glint of his bracelet peaked out from under his dress shirt. Belle fought back her instantaneous lust - he needed her support right now, not her kinky desires.

Oddly enough though, that little sparkle in her eyes seemed to be exactly what he was waiting for. 

“You’re not very good at lying, love,” he laughed, still nervous but beginning to release some of the tension. ”I’ve seen you eyeing this thing for months now.”

Belle blushed. ”It… I… but… sorry?”

He chuckled and planted a playful peck on her nose. ”There’s nothing to apologize for. I was merely curious about a few things.”

“You mean why I’m obsessed with it?”

Rumple shrugged, curling tighter to save her from falling off his knee. ”That’s the first question, yes.”

Belle bit her tongue to keep from asking what the other ones were. After a few moments of letting the answer swirl around in her head, she finally met his eyes again.

“It’s more that I love your hands,” she mumbled, knowing she was redder than a tomato. ”I love how elegant they look, and long. Back at the castle, I would find myself just staring at them, hypnotized, when you were making your gestures. And then we came here, and you had to start wearing this damn thing,” she flicked the silver band, causing him to laugh. ”It sets them off so nicely. It makes me think of everything you can do with those hands.”

There was no way he could’ve missed the innuendo in her words. His eyes sought out hers, lifting her chin with the briefest guide of his fingertip, and brought her in for a smoldering kiss. They weren’t pressed together yet, not pulled in length-to-length, but the sensation was no less erotic for it. 

“The other question,” he whispered into her mouth, “was if you’d be willing to try something new with me.”

She answered by caressing his tongue with her laughter. ”Anything, Rum.”

He gulped loudly, a sound Belle could identify as nervous instead of aroused. He pulled her in for one last kiss before separating them, looking fearfully into her eyes as he said, “Does that include bondage?”

From anyone else, in any other circumstance, Belle would’ve run for the door like her life depended on it. Hell, she might’ve thought her life actually did depend on it. But this was her Rumple - her lover, her protector. She took his face in her hands and nodded without hesitation or reluctance. 

“Anything.”

His smile was brilliant. Perhaps a bit crooked, and oddly sparkly because of his gold tooth, but nonetheless brilliant. “Alright,” he sighed in relief. ”In that case -” 

With a wave of his hand, the detritus of books and clothes on their bed disappeared, leaving only the crisp clean sheets and a quartet of golden chains. 

“What are these for?” she asked excitedly, twirling the ropes between her fingers. They were near replicas of the one on Rum’s wrist, only longer and wider as if made for a giant’s forearm instead.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, but his eyes were too tender to match it. 

“Much as I thought you’d enjoy this, I didn’t want to tie you up again,” he murmured, glancing at his feet like a scared little boy. “This way, you just loop your arms in and you can let go whenever you wish. I don’t want to hurt you, or… or remind you of things.”

Belle lifted up his face and kissed him gently on his mouth, chaste for all that they were about to do. “Thank you, Rumple. You could never make me feel like a prisoner, though – I know I’m free when I’m with you.”

He smiled under her lips, eyes so full of love that she didn’t know what to do with it. “Good. I never…” Rumple cut himself off before he could finish, and merely sighed against her chin. “Good. So, on your knees?”

This wasn’t going to work at all if he insisted on asking her for everything instead of taking. She knew he was well versed in power plays – she’d just have to give him a little nudge to get him to do so with her. 

“Yes… Master,” she moaned, sliding down his leg on her way to the ground. She felt utterly foolish, but it was the best she could do. 

Belle avoided looking up as she pushed her feet into the restraints below the bed. The metal was surprisingly soft around her ankles, almost as if enchanted by magic. Belle laughed at her stupidity – no, exactly like they were enchanted by magic. Her suspicions were confirmed when the chains linked themselves together with nary an action from her. 

She smirked up at him for the little trick. Or started to, anyway – the moment she raised her eyes, she was distracted by the noticeable bulge between Rumple’s thighs. Her “Master” comment had done more good than she thought it would. 

“What’s wrong, Belle?” he asked, hoarse and low and dry. Belle grinned evilly and bent closer to his hips. 

“Nothing, Rumple,” she said, practically purring his name. If she couldn’t see how well this was working before her very eyes, she might’ve died from shame. “Just admiring the view.”

His eyes went pitch black when she pressed her lips around his crotch, mouthing him dry through the wool trousers. He was on his knees before her faster than any man with a limp had the right to be, pushing her back into the hard wood and devouring her mouth with his tongue. 

Belle gave back as good as she got, forcing her own tongue past his teeth and searching for all the sensitive spots she remembered. She cursed herself for having to breath - she’d gladly let him eat her the whole day if she could.

“Can I unwrap my present now?” he panted, still plucking at her lips in little pecks. Something about it was almost more arousing than the deepness of their earlier session, and she fought to hold onto her sanity.

“Do as you like - I’m yours to play with.”

His eyes rolled back in their sockets, and that was the last thing she saw before a sheet of darkness fell over her own. She would’ve been afraid if his fingers hadn’t immediately followed, pressing at her temples like the gentle lover she knew him for.

“I want to see if this enhances your other senses, sweetheart,” he pleaded, massaging gently over her skin. ”I’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

She quickly shook her head, allowing no room for her instinctual nervousness. ”Go on. I want to feel everything.”

Something in her words had him hardening against her stomach, sharp as a rod and maddeningly thick. Belle was about to reach down to caress it, but decided to hold onto the chains instead - what better way was there to show him her willingness?

Even willing, though, she thought he’d take his time with her, stripping off each article of clothing inch by inch until she was screaming for his touch. But she was pleasantly surprised when a breeze caressed her suddenly naked flesh. Belle was tempted to chastise him for it - if this wasn’t dirty magic, she didn’t know what was. 

A sliver of hard metal hit her bare skin, slapping softly against her chest without really touching anything. She could feel his smile hanging in the air as he dropped it lower, letting it caress her thighs before drawing it back up along her hip. He did it again, sneaking a little closer to her thatch of sopping curls, but dragged the bracelet even further away, almost at her breasts now. When he did it a third time, bold enough to let the clasp slip into her lips, Belle shouted and bucked her hips hard into his knee.

“No no, love,” he giggled madly. “Not just yet. I’d hate to further ruin the suspense.” 

She huffed in annoyance, even as he trailed the metal chain over her bellybutton. It was nice to have him devote so much time to working her up, but she’d been worked up for this for decades – she wanted him and that bracelet somewhere lower than her stomach. 

His lips were pliant against her flesh, drawing it between his teeth and tugging as he circled with the bracelet. The beads of leather from his other ornaments whipped against her sides, causing her to squirm and wish for a touch between her thighs. 

“Need something, little girl?” he whispered under her breasts, his smile clear in the curve of his teeth.

Belle shook but refused to make a noise – he wanted a game now, and she was determined to play. Instead, she merely shook her head no, and withheld her sigh of relief when he traced the chain up and around her breasts, sure to catch her nipples with the clasp.

“I’m beginning to see why you like this,” he murmured, almost to himself. “The silver looks delicious around your tits.”

He accompanied the remark with a flick to her nipples, and she shunted up before she could stop herself. She berated herself in her head for it when he immediately drew away, reaching for something on the bed. A bottle, she guessed – the sound of liquid swilling around in glass was unmistakable. 

“Open up, love,” he commanded, tracing his thumb across her lips. Knowing she’d already lost, she allowed the quiver to overtake her and bit up like a fish on a line. The bracelet’s presence was obvious, almost hitting the back of her throat but not yet uncomfortable, but there was another flavor atop the aluminum alloy. It was tropical and warm, so smooth and delicious, a taste she associated with magic. 

“It’s rum,” she whimpered, the noise hardly human. “You soaked it in rum.”

He chuckled in her ear, breath hot across her face. “I thought you might like the treat, sweetheart.”

Belle flicked her tongue out to catch the droplets on the chain again. It burnt a delectable trail down her throat, coconuts and cream and heat, as she sucked the metal dry. Her mouth felt painfully bereft when he drew it from her lips, laughing at the audible pop she made.

She heard a faint chink somewhere below her ear, the sound of metal clipping together. It confused her, then, but didn’t disappoint when she felt the gentle prickle of Rumple’s arm hair across her lips. Never one to back down, she pressed open mouthed kisses to his skin, sucking in at certain places on the underside. 

Halfway up to his thumb, something cold hit her in the nose, and Belle froze – he’d upped the stakes of the game. She felt herself dripping down her thighs. Wet and aching, Belle let her tongue trace up to the links on his wrist, sticking it through the wider spots and lapping at the skin she was presented. He cussed under his breath when she left the beloved bracelet long enough to suck his middle finger down her throat. But then she was right back, too entranced by the feel of cold metal on her tongue to remove herself. 

Belle couldn’t see his face, but she knew the half-awestruck, half-cheeky look in his eyes so well that it wasn’t hard to imagine. She suspected it was even more intense than usual, in fact, when he unlinked the clasp again and poured the chain down his chest. Belle followed like a dog on a leash, licking his skin and the precious metal as it traced the tendons in his neck, his shoulders, his abs. She even paused to drag her lips back up to his nipples, tweaking the sweet little nubs in her mouth until he moaned with pained ecstasy. She anticipated his final move, expected that he’d wrap the bracelet around his cock and feed them both to her until she came from too much stimulation. What he did instead was almost better. 

One of those long-fingered hands, so talented in their gestures and Belle’s pleasure, pushed down on her mound while the other traced her clit, drawing his bracelet through the wetness he found underneath. She was already seeing stars, over-stimulated to the point of insanity, when he dipped his throat down, Adam’s apple bobbing on her core, to suck the little bud between his lips.

“RUMPLE!” she wailed, pushing her pelvis into his face. 

The chain and the leather coils he wore with it stopped taut in her lips, touching all the right spots but not offering enough pressure.

“Not good for you, Belle?” he murmured. 

Her “no” turned into a moan when he flicked his tongue out to stroke her clit, bucking her hips up against his tongue and the bracelet. “Good, but not enough. I need you in me.”

“You sure you don’t want the chain inside you, darling?” he asked cheekily, drawing it through her wet lips. “Imagine how that would feel. Rough, wet, that lovely texture running through your –” 

Belle screamed, too enrapt to be embarrassed about it. “Stop teasing!” she growled. “Just get something inside me, PLEASE!”

Belle felt it the moment he broke. His hands nearly shook off her body, his breath unbearably warm against her core. “Fuck,” he groaned into her thigh, withdrawing the metal chinks from her slit. 

She was only bereft for a moment before he jerked up inside her body, stuffing the chain and his fingers in her mouth to catch her scream.

She’d never tasted herself before, but she was beginning to see why Rumple enjoyed the flavor. It might’ve just been the lingering effects of the rum, but there was a certain sweetness to her, almost salty at the same time but dark and rich like the heaviest honey. 

He bucked into her again, scattering all thoughts of her own taste to the wayside. 

“How do you like it, love?” he groaned, pounding her into the baseboard. She tried to keep her teeth from knocking together, if only so she could hear how heavy he breathed. 

“Tastes good. Not as good as you.”

He hummed in approval, which for some unknown reason only aroused her more. The sound curled all the way to her core, where he shifted the angle and thrust into a spot that made her scream.

“Do you wanna taste me, Belle?” he slurred. “Want me to cum all over this chain and feed it to you like the alcohol? Is that what you’d like?”

Her nostrils flared, head wobbling to and fro as he picked up the pace. 

“That’s not an answer, Belle. Nod or shake, yes or no. D’you want me to spill myself inside you, all hot and wet and fuckin tight around me, or put my cock and the chain in your mouth and have you swallow me down? Which way, Belle? It’s up to you, which –”

“My mouth!” she shouted, holding her rippling walls still so he could ease out without spilling. “I want to taste it! Please, Rum, please let me taste you!”

She held her mouth open, somehow knowing he was about to go off and she’d need to be ready. She wasn’t disappointed – the moment he left her vagina, he shoved his hard cock into her mouth and exploded on her tongue, sending the ropy strands down her throat like bitter nectar. Something sharp and cold touched the roof of her mouth, and she realized with a start that he’d managed to wrap the chain around his cock. Belle quivered and came herself, satisfied even when she had nothing to clench around.

“S-s-sorry, love,” he stuttered, still spreading himself along her tongue. Before she could ask what he was sorry for, he bent down and shoved two fingers in her to the hilt. Her body spasmed again, pulling his hand in ever tighter. The cock in her mouth quivered, wanting to come off again but too spent to even try. 

Eventually, Rum gave it up and collapsed against her body, sparing just enough time to untie her ankles before falling flat on his back. Belle clumsily slipped the band off her eyes, longing to see his face when his lips plucked gently at her own. He kept it chaste, out of self-preservation more than anything – she had a suspicion that he enjoyed the taste of himself in her saliva more than was probably sane. She almost asked him to use his magic so he’d be ready to go again and wouldn’t have to hold back. But they were both too exhausted for the time being, and her palms and ankles were sore from gripping the chains. 

Content, then, Belle snuggled in against his torso and rested her face on his neck. She could feel the wet trail of his bracelet down her back, following his hand as he drew circles on her spine, but she only smiled against his Adam’s apple in response. 

“You know, I was thinking of replacing this old thing,” he sighed. When Belle’s head jerked up so hard it almost hit his chin, he quickly back-pedaled. “Sorry, not replace, more like… add to the collection. My way with words leaves me after I’ve been with you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she grinned. 

She wiggled happily at the feel of his lips on the crest of her head. “It’s not nearly good enough a compliment for you, but it’ll do.”

“Just promise me one thing?”

“What, love?”

Belle pulled the looped chains up and coyly linked them around his forearms. He gulped as she lowered herself down his chest. “Promise we can keep these, too.”


End file.
